Love Story
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Kisah dari dua keluarga bermarga sama yang saling bermusuhan. Namun, terjadi kisah cinta diantara dua keluarga tersebut. Bad Summary. DLDR. RnR, please? KrisTao/TaoRis ChenMin BaekYeol/ChanBaek KaiDO SuLay HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Story

Cast: EXO Members

Pair: Official Members

Summary: Kisah dari dua keluarga bermarga sama yang saling bermusuhan. Namun, terjadi kisah cinta diantara dua keluarga tersebut. Bad Summary. DLDR. RnR, please?

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka buat jadi cast di FF ini. Namun, ide dan plot cerita merupakan milik saya sendiri.

Warning: Perubahan marga demi kelangsungan cerita, Typo(s), judul ga nyambung sama cerita, OOC.

A/N: Halo~ Mian aku bawa FF baru lagi. Tapi bener deh, ide ini muncul begitu aja pas lagi nge-stalk TL RP KrisTao yang couple-an dan… ya ampun mereka so sweet bangettt. Haha. Mana Taonya cadel :3 aduh lope-lope(?).

**So, lets start the story~**

-0-

**Keluarga Kim –pertama-**

Keluarga yang merupakan musuh besar dari keluarga Kim satunya. Kepala keluarga dari keluarga tersebut adalah Kim Jongdae atau Chen. Anae-nya adalah Kim Minseok atau Xiumin. Mereka merupakan keluarga terkaya kedua di Korea, setelah keluarga Kim, tentunya. Karena itulah mereka terus bertengkar dan bermusuhan. Karena memperebutkan gelar keluarga terkaya di Korea.

Keluarga Kim memiliki empat anak. Anak tertua, Kim Wu Fan. Dia lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Dia merupakan namja yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Paras tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya pun tampan. Namun, ia sangat dingin pada orang-orang yang tidak betul-betul ia kenal. Ia hanya ramah pada adik-adiknya dan orangtuanya. Serta beberapa temannya yang lain. Banyak yeoja ataupun namja manis yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi tidak ia terima sama sekali.

Anak kedua, Kim Lu Han. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan imut untuk ukuran namja. Maka dari itu banyak namja berstatus seme yang mengincarnya. Namun, ia selalu dilindungi oleh sang kakak, Kris, agar terlindung dari tatapan lapar yang dilayangkan oleh namja-namja itu. Lu Han memiliki kepribadian yang polos. Dan jauh lebih ramah dari kakaknya itu. Lu Han memiliki cukup banyak teman di sekolahnya.

Anak ketiga, Kim Chanyeol. Dia memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata, namun lebih pendek sedikit dari kakaknya, Kris. Dia memiliki senyum yang selalu ia pasang(?) kemanapun ia pergi. Ia juga memiliki cukup banyak teman. Cukup banyak juga yeoja atau namja yang menyukainya, dan Chanyeol, yah, merupakan tipe yang sangat senang main-main dengan yeoja atau namja itu. Bahkan Chanyeol dijuluki sebagai orang yang tidak pernah satu hari pun tidak memiliki kekasih.

Anak terakhir, Kim Kyungsoo. Dia merupakan sosok yang keibuan. Pintar memasak, dan sangat lembut. Banyak namja yang tertarik padanya karena sosok keibuan dan kelembutannya itu. Suara Kyungsoo juga sangat bagus. Kyungsoo juga merupakan anak yang paling sering membantu umma-nya. Ia juga yang paling sering berada di rumah. Begitulah, sosok yang begitu lembut, kan?

**Keluarga Kim –kedua-**

Keluarga Kim yang ini merupakan musuh besar bagi keluarga Kim satunya. Kepala keluarga dari keluarga Kim ini merupakan Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho. Dan anae-nya merupakan Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay. Mereka dinobatkan sebagai keluarga terkaya nomor satu di Korea, namun sepertinya mereka dapat dikalahkan dengan cepat oleh keluarga Kim satunya. Mereka juga memiliki empat orang anak. Suatu kebetulan, bukan?

Anak pertama, Kim Baekhyun. Dia merupakan pemilik suara yang begitu indah –kata orangtuanya, adik-adiknya, serta teman-temannya-. Suaranya begitu bagus dan jernih. Baekhyun mempunyai wajah yang termasuk imut dan cantik untuk ukuran namja. Karena itu banyak namja dan yeoja yang menyukainya. Namun Baekhyun berulangkali menolak namja-yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Baekhyun merasa ia belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Sifat Baekhyun cukup ramah, namun kalau moodnya sedang buruk ia akan berubah dingin. Seperti itulah. Orang yang moody.

Anak kedua, Kim Zi Tao. Dia merupakan namja yang memiliki kemampuan wushu yang bisa diancungi jempol. Ia sudah belajar wushu sejak kecil. Wajahnya juga cukup cantik untuk kalangan namja. Ia memiliki mata seperti panda, karena memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Sifatnya, hmm, paling kekanakan diantara saudaranya yang lain. Ia cengeng, polos, dan ramah serta baik hati. Ia juga sangat takut pada film horror. Ia memiliki banyak teman di sekolahnya karena kepribadiannya yang baik serta ramah itu.

Anak ketiga, Kim Jong In. Ia biasa dipanggil Kai. Kulitnya merupakan yang paling gelap diantara yang lain. Ia juga sangat jago menari. Ia mengikuti klub dance di sekolahnya. Kai memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan, namun ia cukup dingin. Ia hanya bersikap baik dan manja terhadap keluarganya, terutama pada kakaknya, Tao. Kai lebih sering menyendiri di sekolah, atau makan siang bersama kakaknya, Baekhyun, atau adiknya, Sehun. Kenapa tidak dengan Tao? Karena setiap istirahat makan siang, Tao selalu menyibukkan diri di ruang klub bela diri. Berlatih wushu, tentu saja. Kai tidak pernah bolos untuk latihan dance. Ia juga memiliki sahabat yang cukup dekat di sekolah, sahabatnya hanya satu, yaitu Lee Taemin.

Anak terakhir, Kim Sehun. Sehun merupakan namja idola di sekolahnya. Karena wajah tampannya dan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Sehun juga merupakan ulzzang. Ia memiliki sifat yang dingin seperti Kai, namun ia masih cukup bisa bersosialisasi dan memiliki beberapa teman akrab. Namun, tetap saja ia lebih senang meluangkan waktu bersama keluarganya. Seperti makan siang bersama Baekhyun dan Kai. Sehun pernah berpacaran beberapa kali. Namun ia cepat bosan, sepertinya. Ia tidak pernah pacaran dengan namja atau yeoja melebihi dua bulan. Ia juga merupakan maniak game. CD-CD khusus game tersusun rapi di kamarnya.

**Hmm, mulai cerita aslinya dari sini, ne?**

-0-

"Kim Sehun! Cepat bangun!"

"Tidak mau. Aku masih ngantuk,"

Baekhyun terlihat tidak sabaran membangunkan adik terakhirnya itu. Benar-benar susah dibangunkan.

"Cepat bangun atau ku buang semua CD game-mu?" ancam Baekhyun

"Buang saja. Lagipula umma pasti akan marah pada hyung karena membuang semua CD yang tidak murah itu,"

Baekhyun berfikir. Benar juga. Malah ia yang akan kena marah nantinya. Bukan Sehun. Ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi umma menunggumu di bawah. Semuanya sudah siap untuk sarapan. Tinggal kau sa;ja,"

"Heung,"

Hanya itu yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi memunggungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengedikkan bahunya dan memutuskan untuk turun kebawah.

"Baekhyun, mana adikmu?" tanya Lay ketika melihat aegya-nya yang paling tua itu turun kebawah tanpa diikuti oleh adiknya

"Ia tak mau bangun, umma," jelas Baekhyun "Umma kan tau sendiri, dia memang paling susah dibangunkan,"

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" Lay terlihat bingung "Kai, coba…,"

"Aku pergi duluan, umma. Ada pertemuan klub dance," kata Kai cepat-cepat "Tao hyung mau ikut?"

"Umm, nanti aku naik bus saja, Kai," jelas Tao "Lagipula…,"

"Aku tidak menerima kata tidak, hyung," balas Kai "Ayo pergi!"

Kai langsung menarik Tao dan membawanya menuju garasi tempat ia menyimpan motornya. Tao buru-buru menelan suapan terakhir dari sarapannya.

"Yak, Kai jangan buru-buru!"

Itulah kata yang terakhir terdengar dari Tao sebelum akhirnya hening. Baekhyun hanya menatap malas pada kejadian tadi. Ia mengerti, Kai memang memiliki brothership berlebihan pada Tao.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah buru-buru di tangga. Memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Aigoo umma! Mianhae aku telat bangun! Ah halo Baekhyun hyung," sapa orang yang melangkah tadi, Sehun "Appa mana?"

"Seperti tidak tau appa saja," kata Baekhyun "Ia sekarang pasti sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantornya, Sehun-ah,"

"Ah ya. Aku lupa. Haha," Sehun tertawa "Baiklah, aku harus buru-buru sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah. Klub dance mengadakan pertemuan pagi ini. Dan, oh ya. Mana Kai hyung dan Tao hyung?"

"Kai sudah pergi, baru saja," jelas Lay "Dan ia menyeret hyung-mu itu untuk ikut dengannya,"

"Jeongmal? Aigo. Mati aku!" Sehun terlihat panik sendiri "Ah, untung sarapannya roti. Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang, umma! Bye! Dan Baekhyun hyung juga!"

Sehun mengecup kilat pipi umma-nya itu. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan dan setelah itu? Pergi.

"Kau tidak pergi, Baekhyunnie?" tanya Lay

"Humm, kurasa aku harus makan suapan terakhirku dulu, umma,"

-0-

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Kris?" tanya sang appa, Chen

"Hmm, baik-baik saja, appa," jawab Kris sambil memakan sarapannya "Dan, yah. Aku baru saja memenangkan kompetisi basket,"

"Hebat!" puji Chen "Dan, bagaimana denganmu, Lu Han-ah?"

"Hmm, biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa," balas Lu Han cuek

"Biasa saja apanya, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol jahil "Appa tau tidak? Dalam sehari, ada sekitar dua sampai tiga orang yang menyatakan cintanya pada Lu Han hyung,"

"Yakk! Kim Chanyeol! Itu bukan untuk diberitahu pada appa!" bentak Lu Han "Kau ini, hhh, benar-benar!"

"Haha, mianhae hyung. Tapi, bukankah appa harus tau?"

"Tidak! Aish. Kau ini menyebalkan, atau akan…,"

"Ya, ya. Aku sudah tau ancamanmu," balas Chanyeol acuh "Dan appa juga sudah tau kok,"

"Sudah tau apa?" kini sang umma yang berbicara "Umma rasa umma belum tau,"

"Mati kau, Kim Chanyeol," Lu Han tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Sudahlah, ayo Chanyeol, kita pergi sekolah," ajak Kris sambil bangkit dari kursinya "Aku pergi dulu, umma, appa,"

"Hmm, ne. Jaga diri baik-baik, oke?"

"Ya, tenang saja. Ayo Chanyeol. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ah! Ya, ayo, hyung!"

Chanyeol buru-buru mengejar Kris. Ia benar-benar takut umma-nya akan mengetahui rahasianya. Rahasia apalagi jika bukan senang gonta-ganti pacar? Hmm…

"Lu Han, beritahu umma, rahasia apa yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol?" tanya Xiumin penasaran

"Humm, mianhae, umma. Tapi mulutku terkunci rapat," balas Lu Han sambil tersenyum "Kyungsoo, masuk jam berapa hari ini?"

"Jam delapan, hyung," jawab Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi hanya memandangi ketiga saudaranya itu "Dan sekarang baru jam tujuh,"

"Hmm, aku mengerti," balas Lu Han "Kau mau berangkat sekarang tidak?"

"Boleh saja," balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum hangat "Mau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, boleh saja," kata Lu Han "Kajja,"

Lu Han bangkit dari kursinya. Diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Umma, appa, kami pergi dulu," pamit Lu Han dan Kyungsoo

"Ne, jaga adikmu baik-baik, Lu Han!" kata Chen

"Ne, tentu saja~"

Lu Han langsung menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju luar rumah, dan…

BLAM.

Suasana rumah menjadi hening. Hanya tinggal dua orang dewasa yang tengah menghabiskan sarapan mereka di ruang makan.

"Yeobo, sudah jam tujuh. Bukannya kau harus segera berangkat kerja?"

"Ne, kau benar juga," balas Chen "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ne?"

CUP

Chen menghadiahi Xiumin sebuah ciuman manis. Wajah Xiumin langsung memerah karenanya.

"Bye bye, yeobo,"

-0-

"Kyaa, Kaii!"

"Kai-ssi!"

"Kaii!"

"Ahh Kai!"

Tao menutup telinganya karena keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh kerubungan penggemar Kai ini. Benar-benar berisik.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Teriakan kalian hanya mengganggu hyung kesayanganku," kata Kai dingin

Wajah para fans Kai langsung berubah. Mereka langsung memasang wajah menyesal.

"Ahh, mianhae, Tao oppa,"

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar tak sengaja,"

"Nan jeongmal mianhaeyo,"

Tao langsung kaget karena serbuan permintaan maaf itu. Ia langsung menganggukinya satu persatu.

"Ne, gwenchana,"

Kai langsung menarik tangan Tao dan membawanya menuju ruang klub dance-nya. Disana sudah berkumpul beberapa anggota klub lainnya.

"Kai, aku tinggal, ne?" kata Tao "Aku ada urusan,"

"Hmm, baiklah, hyung. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kalau ada namja sialan yang menggodamu cuekkin saja, hajar pakai wushu-mu kalau bisa. Itu lebih bagus," kata Kai

"Ne, ne. Aku sudah hapal betul itu," kata Tao sambil tersenyum cerah "Sudah ya Kai. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

Tao langsung melesat(?) pergi meninggalkan Kai. Kai hanya terkekeh kecil melihat hyungnya itu.

"Aigoo, dasar pengidap brothership tingkah akut," suara itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Kai

"Yak! Aku bukan pengidap brothership akut, hyung!" balas Kai sambil menatap tajam orang yang mengeluarkan suara tadi itu

"Lalu apa namanya?"

"I-Itu…,"

"Ha! Tidak bisa menjawab, kan?" balas orang itu "Sudahlah, kau memang pengidap brothership. Akui saja itu, hmm…,"

"Yak! Taemin hyung! Sekali lagi kau mengeluarkan kata brothership atau apalah itu, kupukul kepalamu!"

"Ya, ya. Ancaman tidak berarti," balas Taemin sambil menatap Kai jahil "Baiklah, ayo kita berkumpul. Sepertinya Yunho hyung mau memberi pengarahan,"

-0-

"Kris oppa!"

"Kris-ssi!"

"Kris!"

"Chanyeol oppa!"

"Yeollie!"

"Aish, Kris hyung. Suara penggemarmu itu berisik," kata Chanyeol kesal

"Kau kira suara penggemarmu tak kalah berisik, eoh?!" balas Kris sambil membentak Chanyeol

"Haha, tapi lebih berisik penggemarmu," balas Chanyeol "Sudah ya, aku mau menemui Minah, bye,"

Chanyeol langsung berlari meninggalkan Kris. Kris langsung mengangkat alisnya. 'Minah? Siapa lagi itu?'

"Hey, jangan melamun,"

Tiba-tiba sesosok namja sudah ada di samping Kris. Kris langsung menatap malas namja itu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Berarti aku yang harus meninggalkanmu,"

Kris langsung berjalan pergi menjauhi namja tadi. Namja tadi hanya tertawa melihat Kris.

"Aigoo, Kris hyung. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu?"

-0-

Bel sudah berbunyi sedaritadi. Terlihat sesosok namja berkulit seputih susu tengah memainkan pulpennya. Ia terlihat bosan dengan materi yang tengah diajarkan oleh gurunya itu. Baekhyun sudah mengajarinya berulangkali.

"Sshh! Kim Sehun!"

Sehun langsung menoleh kearah orang yang menatapnya. Ia menatap orang itu malas.

"Ada apalagi, Hwang Gyurin?"

"Aniyo,"

"Aish, jinjja,"

Sehun kembali mengotak-atik pulpennya. Sungguh, kalau ia memiliki kekuatan teleportasi, ia pasti sudah pergi sedaritadi.

"Sehun-ssi!"

Sehun sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Hwang Gyurin, yeoja yang mengincar Sehun sejak ia melihat Sehun yang duduk tepat di depannya. Ia menganggap kalau Sehun itu begitu menarik.

"Sehun~"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nada seperti itu!" desis Sehun

"Tapi kan aku hanya memanggilmu, Sehunnie~"

"Yakk! Ja-,"

"Hwang Gyurin, Kim Sehun, silakan keluar dari kelas saya. Kalian hanya mengganggu konsentrasi teman-teman kalian,"

Sehun langsung kaget. Ayolah, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa! Kenapa ia jadi ikut dihukum?

"Ta-Tapi songsaengnim-,"

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sehun langsung menutup kupingnya karena teriakan dari songsaengnimnya itu. Dengan bersungut-sungut akhirnya ia keluar dari kelas itu, diikuti oleh Gyurin.

"Ini semua salahmu, Hwang Gyurin!" bentak Sehun "Aish! Kau ini memang selalu mengganggu!"

Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak Sehun pergi dari sana. Gyurin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Sehun.

-Kantin-

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin. Lumayan ramai juga. Dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang kelasnya sedang tidak ada guru.

Sehun seperti melihat Kai disana. Tumben sekali hyungnya main ke kantin. Biasanya kalau jam kosong Kai hanya akan tinggal di kelas sambil mendengarkan lagu. Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kai.

"Kai hyu-,"

BRUKK

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, seorang namja berwajah manis menabrak tubuh Sehun. Kalau hanya menabrak sih tidak apa, ya. Tapi, namja manis itu tengah membawa minuman dan semua minuman itu tumpah membasahi baju Sehun.

"Omona! Mianhae! Nan jeongmal mianhaeyo! Aku memang bodoh! Ya mianhae!"

Orang yang menabrak Sehun itu langsung meminta maaf. Sehun menatap orang itu.

"Hmm, ne, gwenchana," balas Sehun "Lain kali hati-hati, sunbae,"

"Eh? Sunbae? Bagaimana cara kau tau bahwa aku sunbae-mu?"

"Tentu saja dengan dasi-mu itu. Sunbae tidak ingat kalau dasi menunjukkan kelas, hmm?"

"Ah ne. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh," kata orang itu sambil mengusap tengkuknya "Oh ya, namaku Kim Lu Han, kau?"

"Kim Sehun," jawab Sehun "Hmm, marga kita sama-sama Kim, ne?"

"Haha, ne. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan semata, haha,"

Kkk~ Kebetulan semata? Sepertinya bukan, hmm…

-0-

"Kyungsoo!"

"Ahh, Changmin sunbae. Waeyo, sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Changmin dengan mata bulatnya

"Ahh, ini, teks lagu-mu ketinggalan,"

Changmin menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap kertas itu, dan akhirnya menatap Changmin.

"Ahh, terimakasih, sunbae. Aku benar-benar lupa tadi," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut "Ah, aku duluan, ne?"

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan meninggalkan Changmin. Ia berjalan menuju kantin. Sungguh, ia benar-benar lapar.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo tidak di kelas saat ini, yah, itu karena tadi anggota klub menyanyi disuruh untuk berkumpul di ruangan klub saat pelajaran pertama. Dan jadilah, dia tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya. Beberapa temannya langsung menyapa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas sapaan itu dan tersenyum lembut. Lalu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya.

"Hei, kau,"

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya dipanggil. Lalu, ia melihat teman sebangkunya kini tengah menatapnya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Ne. Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?" balas teman sebangkunya itu "Namamu Kim Kyungsoo, kan?"

"Eumm, ne. Darimana kau tau? Kita tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya, kan?"

"Ya. Aku tau namamu dari anak-anak kelas ini, tentu saja. Kau cukup terkenal di kalangan namja,"

"Ahh, arraseo," kata Kyungsoo "Lalu, siapa namamu? Mianhae, aku-,"

"Tenang saja. Aku tau kau tidak mengetahui namaku," balas namja itu cuek "Namaku Kim Jong In. Panggil aku Kai,"

"Ahh, arra," balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum hangat "Salam kenal, Kai,"

"Ne,"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bicara?"

"Itu karena… aku malas saja. Aku juga ingin mengetahui tentang siapa teman sebangku-ku,"

"Ohh…,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia juga sebenarnya dari dulu ingin sekali mengajak Kai mengobrol, tapi ia takut. Ia takut Kai akan bersikap dingin padanya, karena, kata Ray, salah satu temannya, Kai itu orangnya sangat dingin. Karena itulah Kyungsoo takut untuk menyapa Kai. Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo lega. Karena akhirnya ia dapat mengobrol dan mengetahui nama Kai.

-0-

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Semua murid di sekolah itu langsung keluar begitu mendengar bel berbunyi. Suara bel seperti penyelamat bagi mereka. Penyelamat dari pelajaran yang membosankan.

Sesosok namja berambut blonde dan bertubuh tinggi melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan. Ingin bermain basket, seperti biasanya. Tapi begitu melihat lapangan dipenuhi oleh yeoja-yeoja yang kelihatannya akan sangat berisik itu, namja itu menjadi sangat malas.

Ya, kalau dugaan kalian namja itu adalah Kris, kalian benar.

Kris akhirnya berbalik dan tidak jadi ke lapangan. Ia ingin ke kantin. Tapi malas. Kantin pasti penuh sesak sekarang.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan saja. Satu-satunya tempat yang tenang.

Kris pun berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Tidak, Kris bukan merupakan anak rajin yang hobinya membaca buku atau semacamnya. Ia hanya ingin duduk tenang di perpustakaan, dan tidur kalau bisa.

Saat sudah sampai di dekat perpustakaan, tiba-tiba Kris mendengar suara musik yang menghentak dari salah satu ruangan. Rasa penasaran Kris pun menyala(?). Kris memutuskan untuk mengintip kedalam ruangan itu.

Kris mengintip kedalam ruangan itu. Ia memicingkan matanya, dan akhirnya dapat melihat sesosok namja yang kini tengah berlatih wushu, mungkin? Kris tidak tau. Ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan dunia bela diri semenjak umma-nya menghempaskannya ke tanah saat latihan untuk pertandingan bela diri-nya.

Jujur saja, Kris kagum dengan namja itu. Gerakannya begitu lincah dan luwes. Sama seperti gerakan umma-nya, namun sepertinya namja yang tidak ia kenal ini lebih lincah sedikit.

Tanpa Kris sadari alunan musik sudah terhenti. Kris baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan pintu di hadapannya terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok namja yang sedaritadi ia perhatikan, dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hmm, halo, sunbae," sapa namja itu "Kenapa mengintip di situ? Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja,"

"A-Aku tidak mau masuk," balas Kris. Ia gugup karena ketahuan mengintip

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, sunbae," kata namja itu sambil terkekeh pelan "Oh ya, namaku Kim Zi Tao, murid kelas 2,"

"Umm, namaku Kim Wu Fan, kelas 3. Dan.. tunggu. Margamu Kim juga?" tanya Kris heran

"Ya, memang begitu. Kurasa itu kebetulan, yah, kurasa begitu. Lagipula nama dengan marga Kim itu banyak, kan? Marga Kim adalah marga yang paling banyak dipakai di Korea, sunbae," jelas Tao panjang

"Umm, ya, aku juga tau," balas Kris ragu. Entah kenapa ingatannya tiba-tiba beralih pada keluarga Kim yang menjadi musuh besar keluarganya itu

Sejujurnya, Tao merasakan hal yang sama. Kai sangat sering menceritakan tentang keluarga Kim yang merupakan musuh besar keluarganya. Kai sering bilang padanya untuk berhati-hati dengan keluarga Kim itu. Kata Kai, mereka berbahaya.

"Sunbae?"

"Gege. Kris-ge. Yah, panggil saja aku begitu. Aku malas mendengar ucapan se-formal itu," balas Kris

"Ah, baiklah. Kris-ge," kata Tao dengan wajah polosnya "Kris-ge kenapa melamun?"

"Aniyo. Kau juga melamun,"

Tao hanya tertawa kecil. Sungguh, wajah Kris benar-benar datar ketika mengucapkan hal itu. Membuat Tao ingin tertawa saja.

"Kris-ge, apakah tidak memiliki ekspresi lain selain ekspresi datarmu itu?" tanya Tao "Sungguh, kalau terus-terusan memakai ekspresi itu dan kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu, aku akan terus tertawa karenanya,"

Tao kini tertawa lagi. Kris benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi namja di hadapannya. Mencubit? Ya. Kris baru kali ini memiliki keinginan seperti itu.

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa, Kim Zi Tao!"

"Haha, ne, ne. Haha," Tao masih saja tertawa. Membuat namja di hadapannya makin jengkel karenanya

"Yakk berhenti!"

"AW! Appo!"

Tao langsung menghentikan tawanya ketika Kris mencubit pipinya keras. Tao langsung mengusap-usap pipinya ketika tangan Kris lepas dari pipinya.

"Sakit, Kris-ge," keluh Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Kris-ge baru mengenalku dan sudah mencubitku. Itu sakit,"

"Salah siapa tidak berhenti tertawa, eoh?"

Tao tidak menjawab. Ia malah terus mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris ingin tertawa sebenarnya melihat ekspresi dari namja yang baru dikenalnya ini. Tapi, ia tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya itu.

"Sudahlah, kau ini sudah kelas 2, kan? Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil," kata Kris "_Dan kalau kau tidak segera berhenti, image dinginku akan luntur seketika,_"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku begini? Gege tidak terganggu, kan?" balas Tao sambil menatap Kris kesal "Sudahlah, aku mau melanjutkan latihanku saja,"

"Tunggu!" Kris meraih tangan Tao "Kau.. tidak makan?"

"Aku? Aku memang tidak pernah makan, ge," jawab Tao "Aku sudah cukup makan saat sarapan tadi,"

"Tidak boleh begitu," kata Kris "Kau tau? Dengan begini kau menciptakan penyakit untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau kan sudah tau kalau latihan wushu itu sangat berat dan menghabiskan energi yang sangat banyak. Minimal kau harus makan sepotong roti,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau,"

"Harus mau,"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tao?"

"Apa?!"

"Aku ini sunbae-mu, ingat?"

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau sunbae-ku? Aku harus bilang WOW gitu?" *TaoAlayModeOn* *plakk

"Karena aku sunbae-mu, kau harus menuruti-ku, kan? Lagipula perintahku bukan perintah yang buruk. Malah untuk kebaikanmu sendiri,"

"Ah. Ya. Aku ingat peraturan menyebalkan itu," gumam Tao "Baiklah, aku akan makan,"

Kris tersenyum senang. Humm, rupanya tidak susah juga membujuk anak ini.

-0-

"Panggilan untuk Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 3-5 dan Park Chanyeol dari kelas 2-3. Ditunggu kehadirannya di ruang musik,"

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan temannya, langsung menghela nafas begitu mendengar pengumuman itu.

"Gikwang-ie, aku pergi dulu, ne?"

"Humm, baiklah. Aku juga mau ke kelas temanku," balas Gikwang sambil memberikan senyumnya

Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju ruang musik. Ia merutuki pengumuman itu. 'Sudah tau aku sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Gikwang. Malah diganggu. Aish jinjaaa!' batin Baekhyun

Saat memasuki ruang musik, Baekhyun dapat melihat seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang kini sedang menatapnya. Ia lalu membunkuk kearah guru musiknya, Kwon songsaengnim, yang saat itu juga tengah berada di ruang musik.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Kami sudah menunggumu," kata Kwon songsaengnim

"Hmm, ne. Mianhae, songsaengnim. Tadi aku sedang mengobrol dengan temanku,"

"Humm, baiklah. Tidak apa," balas Kwon songsaengnim "Oh ya, kenalkan. Park Chanyeol, ini Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, ini Park Chanyeol,"

Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal, sunbae,"

"Eumm, ne," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum "Jadi, kenapa songsaengnim memanggil kami kesini?"

"Hmm, sebentar lagi akan ada kontes menyanyi antar sekolah," jelas Kwon songsaengnim "Dan kuharap kalian bisa mengikutinya,"

"Apa?!" Chanyeol terlihat kaget "Aku, aku kan tidak bisa menyanyi, songsaengnim!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Kwon songsaengnim bergantian. Ia merasa heran, tidak mungkin kan Kwon songsaengnim memilih seseorang yang tidak bisa menyanyi?

"Siapa bilang kau akan menyanyi?" balas Kwon songsaengnim "Aku tau kalau kau ini tidak terlalu bagus ketika menyanyi. Tapi kau sangat handal ketika me, emm… apa itu? Yang bicara cepat dan…,"

"Maksud songsaengnim itu rapping?" Baekhyun bertanya

"Ah ya! Itu dia. Kau sangat bagus dalam hal rapping, Chanyeol. Dan kuharap kau bisa berduet dengan Baekhyun dalam hal itu. Baekhyun menyanyi dan Chanyeol melakukan rapp," jelas Kwon songsaengnim "Bagaimana? Apakah kalian setuju? Kompetisinya masih satu bulan lagi. Jadi masih ada cukup waktu untuk berlatih,"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandang-pandangan. Akhirnya mereka kembali menoleh pada Kwon songsaengnim.

"Baiklah, songsaengnim. Kami menerima-nya,"

-TBC-

Yeah~ FF baru lagi dari aku *dance* Mian numpuk FF nih jadinyaa T_T Tapi chap pertama ini panjang juga kan? Iya kan? Rekor chap pertama terpanjang dalam sejarahku hahaha (?). Gimana? Mau lanjut atau ga? Review yaa~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Story

Cast: EXO Members

Pair: Official Pairing

Summary: Kisah dari dua keluarga bermarga sama yang saling bermusuhan. Namun, terjadi kisah cinta diantara dua keluarga tersebut. Bad Summary. DLDR. RnR, please?

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka buat jadi cast di FF ini. Namun, ide dan plot cerita merupakan milik saya sendiri.

Warning: Perubahan marga demi kelangsungan cerita, Typo(s), judul ga nyambung sama cerita, OOC.

A/N: Haha, mianhae chingudeul *deep bow* Di Chap kemarin, ada kesalahan di bagian Baekhyun sama Chanyeol. Harusnya marga mereka 'Kim' kan? Aku malah salah pake nama asli mereka /-\ mianhae u,u

-ChanBaek-

"Hey, Baekhyun sunbae!" panggil Chanyeol

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar menyetujui rencana dari Kwon songsaengnim?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan, kalau aku menyetujuinya," balas Baekhyun "Memang kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Ani. Aku mau, tentu saja," balas Chanyeol "Lagipula siapa yang menolak untuk berduet dengan orang sepertimu?"

"Orang sepertiku? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengerutkan dahinya

"Hhh, sudahlah. Lupakan. Aku sedang malas untuk menjelaskan," balas Chanyeol "Ah, sepertinya waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis. Aku ke kelas duluan, ne? Sampai bertemu nanti, saat pulang sekolah,"

Chanyeol langsung keluar dari ruang musik tanpa menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo, kenapa aku harus punya teman duet sepertinya?" kata Baekhyun kesal. Ia sedang penasaran, apa maksud Chanyeol dengan 'orang sepertinya'.

"Baekhyun hyung?"

Tiba-tiba suatu sosok yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai Sehun menampakkan wajahnya di pintu ruang musik. Baekhyun heran, kenapa ada Sehun? Sehun sangat jarang berada di ruang musik, atau bahkan berada di depan pintunya sekalipun. Kecuali, tentu saja saat pelajaran musik.

"Sehun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya

"Aku? Menemani salah satu temanku," jawab Sehun "Luhan hyung, perkenalkan dirimu,"

Lalu, se-sosok namja cantik menampakkan dirinya di pintu ruang musik. Ia langsung tersenyum hangat.

"Annyeong, Kim Lu Han imnida," kata namja itu "Salam kenal,"

"Ahh, annyeong," Baekhyun balas tersenyum "Kim Baekhyun imnida. Kurasa, kau juga kelas tiga, kan?"

"Ne," balas Lu Han sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya

"Ah, kurasa kalian ingin memakai ruangan ini, kan?" tanya Baekhyun "Kalau begitu, aku sebaiknya pergi. Dadah~"

Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Lu Han dan Sehun. Baekhyun dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi Lu Han. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya. Tapi, itu tak berhasil.

Saat berjalan di koridor kelas tiga (koridor yang terdapat di depan ruang kelas tiga) Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang mengobrol bersama seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui sebagai Bang Minah. Yeoja yang sekelas dengannya, tapi Baekhyun tak terlalu dekat dengan yeoja itu. Baekhyun sedikit heran, ada hubungan apa Minah dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, ia tak ingin bertanya. 'Itu bukan urusanku,' pikir Baekhyun

"Nah! Ini dia!" Tiba-tiba, saat Baekhyun sedang berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan Minah, Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berada di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"A-,"

"Baekhyun hyung adalah namja yang sudah merebut hatiku!"

-KrisTao-

"Kris-ge, kurasa aku benar-benar tidak lapar. Jadi, sebaiknya aku ke kelas saja," kata Tao. Ia ingin menghindari Kai. Ia takut Kai marah karena kini tengah makan dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal

"Tidak ada penolakan." Kris berkata tegas

Tao menundukkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat membantah lagi.

"Tao hyung?!"

Tuh kan. Benar saja. Suara Kai langsung memasuki pendengaran Tao. Rasanya Tao ingin kabur saja dari tempat itu.

"K-Kai?"

"Kenapa hyung ada di sini? Dan lagi… Siapa orang ini?! Apakah dia kenalan barumu?! Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?!" tanya Kai dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Kris. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Hei, apakah kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh keluargamu? Berani sekali menunjuk-nunjuk orang dengan sangat tidak sopannya seperti itu," kata Kris dingin

"Tentu saja aku berani! Terutama ini menyangkut dengan _hyung_ku," balas Kai tidak kalah dinginnya. Ia juga menekankan kata 'hyung'.

"Hyungmu, eh? Kenapa berbeda sekali dengan dirimu? Atau jangan-jangan, bukan saudara kandung?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Kai tajam

"Tentu saja berbeda. Kau fikir adik dan kakak harus sama, eh?" balas Kai sengit "Kurasa kau harus turun ke kelas satu lagi, sunbae,"

"Oh. Kau berani menyarankan sesuatu terhadapku?" tanya Kris "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjelaskan padaku? Kurasa kau lebih pintar daripada aku,"

"Aku bisa mengajarkannya padamu! Hanya per-,"

"STOP! Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" Tao mengeluarkan suaranya karena tidak tahan melihat adu mulut antara Kai dan Kris "Kalian seperti anak-anak saja. Ayolah. Berhenti bertengkar,"

Kai dan Kris sama-sama bungkam. Tao tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah Kai, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," kata Tao "Dia ini Kris-ge. Dia temanku. Kau bisa mempercayainya. Dan dia murid kelas tiga. Kau harus lebih sopan terhadapnya. Jangan menunjuk-nunjuk seperti itu,"

"Mianhae hyung," kata Kai merasa bersalah

"Gwenchana," balas Tao sambil mengusak rambut Kai "Oh ya, Kris-ge, ini adikku. Kai. Dia murid kelas satu di sini,"

"Hmm,"

"Dan, maafkan kelakuannya. Ia tidak terbiasa melakukan hal yang sopan terhadap orang lain kecuali pada keluarganya,"

"Hyung!" Kai protes. Tapi, melihat tatapan tajam hyungnya, ia tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Ne, gwenchana," balas Kris "Dan, ayo Tao. Kau harus makan,"

Tao akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menatap Kai sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Kai, untuk kali ini kau harus percaya padaku, ne? Ia sunbae yang baik. Ia tak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Yong Guk lakukan dulu padaku,"

"Bagaimana kalau ia sama brengsek-nya dengan Yong Guk?" Kai menatap Tao tajam "Bagaimana kalau aku percaya padanya dan ternyata ia malah memanfaatkan kepercayaanku itu dan melakukan hal brengsek seperti yang dilakukan Yong Guk padamu?!"

Nada suara Kai meninggi. Ia tidak pernah suka membahas topik yang ini. Karena nada suaranya akan meninggi dan, ya. Itu berarti ia membentak hyung kesayangannya.

"Tidak akan. Percayalah, Kai," kata Tao dengan suara menenangkan "Ia tak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yong Guk. Ia baik,"

"Yong Guk juga baik pada awalnya! Ia memperlakukan hyung seperti seseorang yang benar-benar 'seseorang'! Lalu, setelahnya, ia melakukan hal brengsek itu padamu!" Kai terlihat benar-benar emosi. Tao hanya menunjukkan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Tidak, Kai. Kris-ge bukan orang seperti itu. Percayalah,"

"Hhh. Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi, janji ne? Kalau ia melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu, jangan segan untuk laporkan dia padaku! Dan serang dengan jurus wushu-mu kalau perlu!"

"Ne, ne," Tao terkekeh "Sudah sana, kulihat, kau juga memiliki teman baru, ne?" Tao melirik kearah meja yang tadi Kai tempati

"A-Ahh. Ne. Jaga diri hyung baik-baik,"

"Ne~"

Tao lalu berjalan menyusul Kris. Kris baru setengah berjalan. Ia kini tengah menunggu Tao.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dongsaengmu?" tanya Kris

"Hanya hal-hal sepele. Hal-hal antara adik dan kakak," jawab Tao sambil tersenyum cerah

"Ohh," Kris menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, oh ya. Mau makan apa, Kris-ge? Lalu, kita duduk dimana?"

Tao dan Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kantin. Kursi-kursi sudah terisi penuh.

"Ah ya. Aku lupa. Biasanya jam segini kantin memang ramai, lagipula, sebentar lagi juga bel masuk berbunyi," kata Kris

"Nah, benar kan apa kataku, ge?" kini Tao tersenyum cerah "Karena sebentar lagi bel sudah akan berbunyi, lebih baik aku kembali ke kelasku."

"Dan tidak makan, begitu?" tanya Kris

"Ya. Itu benar. Lagipula, tidak akan ada cukup waktu, kan?"

"Ada," kata Kris. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dari sakunya

"Ini, aku ada roti untukmu. Setidaknya isi dulu perutmu. Otakmu tidak akan bisa berfikir kalau perutmu kosong,"

"A-Ah. Gomawo, ge," kata Tao sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu, ia menatap manik mata Kris

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris

"Umm…" Tao terlihat berfikir "Kenapa gege sangat baik padaku? Kita baru berkenalan tadi dan tiba-tiba saja gege sudah memberikan sebungkus roti ini padaku. Ada apa?"

"Kau mencurigaiku?" tanya Kris "Kau takut aku membubuhkan sesuatu pada roti itu?"

"Bukan! Bukan begitu!" kata Tao buru-buru "Aku tidak mencurigai gege. Hanya saja, hanya saja aku heran… kenapa ada orang sebaik gege?"

"Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Kris heran. Ia menaikkan alisnya "Kau… menyebutku orang baik?"

"Ne. Tentu saja. Gege memang baik, kan?" balas Tao "Tidak mungkin orang jahat akan memberikanku roti ini. Yah, kecuali kalau ada maksud tertentu dalam roti ini. Ta-Tapi aku yakin gege bukan orang seperti itu, kan?"

Kris terkekeh kecil melihat namja di hadapannya itu. Namja yang baru saja ia kenal. Namja yang merupakan hoobae-nya. Namja yang benar-benar polos dan imut. Seperti anak kecil.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mempercayaiku." Kata Kris "Aku benar-benar menghargai rasa percayamu itu. Terimakasih."

Kris tersenyum tulus. Rasanya Kris dapat mengingat bahwa ini adalah senyuman tulus pertamanya untuk orang lain selain keluarganya. Biasanya, ia hanya menghadiahkan sebuah senyuman sekilas untuk teman-temannya.

Tao keliatannya benar-benar telah membuat diri seorang Kris –sedikit- berubah.

-KaiDo-

"Itu hyungmu, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Kai kembali duduk di hadapannya

"Ne. Dia hyungku," jawab Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo "Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?"

"Hah? Ti-Tidak kok. Aku akan menghabiskan makananku. Tadi aku hanya berhenti sebentar," jawab Kyungsoo

"Ohh, arraseo," balas Kai sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya "Oh ya, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama… Bang Yong Guk?"

"Bang Yong Guk? Dia kan… kakak dari Bang Min Ah sunbae?"

"Eh? Bang Min Ah sunbae? Maksudmu Min Ah sunbae yang itu? Yang merupakan peraih juara satu dari kompetisi apalah itu aku lupa namanya,"

"Ne, Min Ah sunbae yang itu," jawab Kyungsoo "Memang kenapa, Kai?"

"Aniyo…" Kai terlihat berfikir "Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan dengan Bang Yong Guk itu,"

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Humm… hanya urusan sepele," balas Kai sambil menunjukkan smirk-nya

-0-

Kai dan Kyungsoo kini tengah berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Di tengah jalan, Kai berpapasan dengan seorang yeoja yang kini tengah menangis.

"Eh? Min Ah sunbae?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara. Sontak saja, yeoja itu langsung menatap Kyungsoo.

"KIM KYUNGSOO!" yeoja itu berkata –sedikit berteriak-

"E-Eh? Ke-Kenapa, sunbae?"

"Kau… argh! Bilang pada kakakmu yang sangat kurang ajar itu, kalau ia pasti menyesal telah memutuskan yeoja seperti aku!" kata yeoja itu setengah membentak

"Eh? Maksud sunbae apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Kyungsoo terlihat bingung

"Tanyakan saja ada apa sebenarnya pada kakakmu yang kurang ajar itu, Kim Kyungsoo,"

Tanpa pamit atau mengatakan apapun, yeoja itu langsung pergi dari hadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap heran pada yeoja itu.

"Ada apa dengan Min Ah sunbae?" gumam Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, itu yang namanya Bang Min Ah?" tanya Kai

"Ne, itu Min Ah sunbae," jawab Kyungsoo "Biasanya ia tidak bersikap seperti itu. Tapi.. entahlah. Mungkin sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol hyung,"

"Eh? Chanyeol hyung? Kakakmu itu Kim Chanyeol?" tanya Kai terlihat tidak percaya

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung memang kakakku, Kai," jawab Kyungsoo "Waeyo?"

"Ani. Kim Chanyeol kan terkenal dengan reputasi playboy-nya. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa memiliki adik semanis dan selembut kau,"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Kyungsoo ketika mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia memang sudah sering di puji sangat manis dan lembut. Tapi, entah mengapa, ketika Kai yang mengucapkannya, terasa sensasi tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo. Sensasi yang begitu… aneh.

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Kai

"A-Ahh, mianhae." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Ahh, Kai. Ayo cepat ke kelas. Sepertinya aku melihat tubuh Yook Songsaengnim tadi,"

"Ahh, ne! Kajja!"

Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya menuju kelas. Tarikannya sama sekali tidak sakit. Malah membuat pipi Kyungsoo makin memerah.

'Aigoo… sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' fikir Kyungsoo

-HunHan-

"Luhannie hyung, aku baru tau kalau suaramu ternyata sangat bagus!" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum cerah

"Ah, biasa saja. Masih lebih bagus suara adikku, Kyungsoo," kata Luhan malu "Oh ya, Sehunnie. Kau kelas satu, kan?"

"Ne, memang kenapa, hyung?"

"Umm, apakah kau kenal anak dengan nama Kim Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan

"Kim Kyungsoo, ya?" Sehun berfikir "Humm, rasanya tidak. Tapi mungkin Kai mengenalnya,"

"Ah, kukira kau mengenalnya. Kau tau kan, ia cukup terkenal," jelas Luhan

"Haha. Mungkin aku yang tidak terkenal, sehingga aku tidak mengenalnya," balas Sehun sambil tertawa kecil "Oh ya, ayo nyanyikan lagu lagi, hyung!"

"Aku lelah, Sehunnie," balas Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Bagaimana kalau kita beli minum dulu?"

"Hmm, itu boleh juga,"

Luhan dan Sehun pun berjalan keluar dari ruang musik. Mereka berjalan menuju cafetaria yang tampaknya masih dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang sedang istirahat. Sehun dan Luhan pun heran. Kenapa bel sama sekali belum dibunyikan? Apakah ada suatu masalah?

Tentang perihal Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak masuk ke kelas, itu jangan ditanyakan. Pelajaran di kelas Sehun sehabis istirahat adalah pelajaran Shin songsaengnim lagi, guru yang mengajar di kelas Sehun tadi. Yang sudah mengeluarkan Sehun dari kelas. Karena itu, Sehun malas untuk masuk ke kelas lagi.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia memilih untuk membolos dari kelasnya. Ia malas melihat tatapan-tatapan mesum dari beberapa namja yang ada di kelasnya.

"Luhan hyung mau minum apa?" tanya Sehun

"Umm, bubble tea?"

"Ehh? Hyung suka bubble tea juga?" tanya Sehun terlihat tidak percaya

"Ne, memang Sehun juga suka?" tanya Luhan

"Ne! Aku suka sekali," kata Sehun "Baiklah, aku akan memesan bubble tea-nya, ne? Luhan hyung tunggu saja dulu di sini,"

"Eh?"

Sebelum sempat protes, Sehun sudah pergi untuk membeli bubble tea. Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk menuruti perintah Sehun dan menunggu di tempat.

"Luhan? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Kris hyung?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat sosok kakak pertamanya itu "Tumben sekali Kris hyung ke kantin!"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan bocah satu ini," kata Kris sambil mengedikkan bahu kearah Tao

"Yak! Kris-ge! Jangan panggil aku bocah!" kata Tao yang sedang memakan roti yang diberikan oleh Kris

"Haha, tapi kau memang seperti seorang bocah, Kim Zi Tao," balas Kris sambil tertawa kecil

"Tao hyung?"

"Ah! Sehunnie!"

"Kenapa Tao hyung ada di sini? Tidak biasanya." kata Sehun

"Tadi aku diseret oleh seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah datar yang bilang bahwa aku bocah dan ia mencubit pipi-ku dengan keras. Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Tao bermaksud untuk menyindir Kris

"Ah ya. Luhan, tadi kan kau bertanya. Jawabannya adalah, aku harus menyeret seseorang yang bermata panda dan berwajah seperti yeoja. Ia sangat kekanakan dan seperti anak kecil. Dan ia seenaknya mengataiku yang terlalu berwajah datar. Aigoo, dia benar-benar kekanakan,"

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Mereka tersenyum –terlihat seperti menahan tawa sebenarnya-. Sedangkan Tao dan Kris saling berpandangan. Tao dengan pandangan kesalnya dan Kris dengan tatapan datar namun terlihat ekspresi jahil disana.

"Huh. Sudahlah. Aku mau ke kelas saja!" kata Tao kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan HunHanKris.

"Benar kan kataku? Ia itu bocah kekanakan. Sudahlah, aku mau mengejarnya dulu, ne? Bye, Luhan."

Kris berjalan mengikuti Tao. Luhan tersenyum menatap pemandangan itu.

"Sepertinya kakakmu itu telah merubah sifat kakakku, Sehun-ah." kata Luhan "Biasanya kakakku sangat cuek dan tidak peduli sekitar. Tapi ini? Aigoo. Daebak."

"Haha, mungkin sifat polos dan ramah yang kakakku milikki membuat kakakmu luluh, hyung," kata Sehun "Aku sendiri tidak pernah mampu membentak Tao hyung jika melihat wajah polosnya itu,"

"Haha, ne. Baru melihatnya saja, aku sudah menyukainya," kata Luhan

"Haha. Ya sudahlah, hyung. Ayo kita kembali ke ruang musik saja,"

Sehun mengandeng tangan Luhan. Ia membawa Luhan menuju ruang musik. Entah kenapa, Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Pipinya pun memerah.

'Aigoo, kenapa? Ada apa dengan jantungku?' batin Luhan

-TBC-

Otte? Lebih pendek dari chap pertama? Aku akui itu. Kritik aja, gapapa kok. Aku terima kritik. Tapi no bash no flame karakter yaa haha.

THANKS TO: **Nada ChocoNut P, Guest, Arista Estiningt, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, MiKai, PrinceTae, Ryu, Jin Ki Tao, putriii, jennychan, PandaBbuingTao, Riszaaa, BabySuLayDo, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, MOMOcanChan, Kan Rin Rin. ChenMin, YiFanatic, , vickykezia23, chikakyumin. **Mian ga bisa bales review kalian *deep bow*

Oh ya, buat yang mau tau RP KrisTao itu, umm, kasihtau ga ya? *plakk Ini nih: ** babypandatao_ **sama ** wufankrease_** kalau mau stalk stalk aja :3 Lucuuu :3

Last, mind to review?


End file.
